


The Tower

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sequel, The moon just has alot of favorites, Vampires, Vanitas is a big old softie, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Vanitas just wants to get Naminé out of her prison before her father finds out she really was ensnared by a vampire.
Relationships: Naminé/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Cliche prompt- Vampires... again... 
> 
> Sequel to Hunt me and Heartbeat.

It was dark, the cloudy evening blocking even the light of the moon from casting shadows. The house was supposedly cast in all kinds of spells but Ansem the Wise should have otherwise been called Ansem the Fool. For a man that found all kinds of non human creatures to be monsters, he sure employed a lot of witches from time to time. 

Vanitas hardly had to put any effort into it at all. He climbed the fence and nearly strolled across the yard at a leisurely pace. On the western corner of the mansion, on the third floor was a window thrown open instead of being bolted shut due to paranoia. 

It was a clear signal that things were safe. Though honestly he’d been known to come in even when they were closed. He couldn’t stay away, this place was his addiction. Rather, someone inside was. 

He climbed up the wall with an ease he was born with and just as he grabbed the windowsill, a blond head poked out the window to peer down at him. 

“Right on time.” She beamed. 

“How do you always know?” He asked fondly. He heaved himself higher and caught her mouth to kiss.

Naminé pulled away and broke into a brilliant smile. “I cheat.” 

Vanitas laughed, loving his devious angel. He climbed through the window and couldn’t help the fact that his nose wrinkled at the first scent of paint. He couldn’t stand it at first but he mostly got over it after the initial hit these days. 

“It’s not cheating, it’s natural.” Vanitas purred, pulling her against him. He didn’t waste any time. He lifted her up by her thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

Naminé was one of Ansem’s the Wise’s precious daughters. Innocent. Sheltered. A role model to the outside world. The man really didn’t know her at all. She was a witch, mostly self taught but with natural gifts she had to look into before things started to go haywire. 

The first time Vanitas met her, she’d snuck out of her house to take a midnight class on making health potions sponsored by the local coven. The poor thing was scared of her own shadow but determined. It had been endearing as fuck. 

Vanitas traded with her, his protection for the night for a spot of blood. She’d agreed and the rest had been history. It had been four years now.

The second time had been for fun. The third time for convenience. Slowly it turned into meeting up on certain nights. All the local vampires knew already not to mess with her unless they wanted to go toe to toe with Vanitas. Over time she’d become his blood bonded, and he’d protect her from anyone, even her own father. 

“Wait.” Naminé muttered, pulling away from the kiss. “Wait. Lemme lock the door.” 

He hummed, moving his mouth to her neck. 

“Vanitas!” She laughed, “Wait. Dad isn’t home but the staff is. Kairi is, let me lock the door.” 

“Okay, okay.” He sounded like a martyr as he set her back on her feet. This wasn’t the first time he’d snuck in, not by a long shot but it could potentially be the last time… One of the last times… 

“Oh, hey.” Vanitas grabbed her wrist when he caught sight of her easel. “Who’s on deck today?” 

The painting was of a grand looking tree, covered in blossoms and ivy. There were so many shades of green and so many other colors blended perfectly. It was vibrant and beautiful but he knew better. 

Vanitas set that canvas aside and behind it was her real work. Naminé loved portraits and over the years had a growing fondness and skill for risque portraits. Some of them were downright filthy but they were still beautiful. 

Today it was Aqua in a helplessly compromising position sans clothing. There was something ethereal about Naminé’s work that made even the feisty vampire woman look like she was glowing. 

“Nice. Did she commission it herself or did Terra?” 

Naminé laughed. “Aqua doesn’t need Terra doing anything for her. She commissioned it herself but Terra was there while i was painting.” 

Vanitas laughed and nodded. “True enough.” Aqua wasn't someone he'd like to deal with personally. 

Terra was hard headed but strong. He was also gullible and they all liked to poke fun at him. Aqua was not as easily swayed as he was and often stopped their plans before anything could come of them. Killjoy. 

He pulled it down to look at the one behind it, his brows raising at the scene she’d painted out of Cloud and Squall in the middle of a very private moment. 

“They pose for this one too?” 

Naminé bit her lip and nodded. She tried not to giggle, really... “For a real long time.” 

“Poor Squall.” Vanitas smirked. “Though Cloud was probably happy to suck his cock for however long it took.” 

“He really was.” She agreed. 

She didn’t have any of her other paintings out. Most of them she had to leave elsewhere. She couldn't risk having too many indecent paintings about. She worked on commissions often but some were just for fun. None of the vampires she knew cared if she wanted to use them as a model for whatever idea she had.

Vanitas himself had been the centerpiece to many of her paintings. Those he kept at his place. He didn’t really know much about art but even he knew Naminé had a real talent. 

The only reason her father tolerated having an artist for a daughter was because she’d done a spectacular portrait of him one year. Since then she would also do portraits for his friends and colleagues and it became something he could brag about. 

She was making her own money, kept in a secret account Tifa had helped her set up and Ansem kept buying her painting supplies. It worked out pretty well. 

Vanitas didn’t have any qualms about looking through her things and found a couple of sketches of Riku. “Wooah, did Sora ask for these?” 

Naminé shook her head. “Nah, but i figured it’s only a matter of time before they both want something. Thought i’d practice.” 

“And you’re practicing Riku being completely wrecked?” Vanitas laughed.”Yeah, Sora would like that.” He dropped the sketches and took her head. “We gotta talk about them though.” 

“About Sora and Riku?” She looked confused. 

Vanitas nodded, humor slowly draining. “Riku’s out. They know he’s a double crosser. Worse, they know he’s vampire owned. Sora’s in an awful state taking care of him. It’s only going to be a matter of time before they start looking into Riku’s cases to see how much stuff he’s been fudging. Including your father's case looking into your bruises and behavior. They’ll send someone else to double check.” 

Her lips pressed together firmly, nodding. Ansem barely tolerated having an artist for a daughter. A witch would be out of the question. For some reason he’d always thought Kairi would be the one to act out and focused on her. It left Naminé to do what she pleased. 

“Right.” She muttered. “Right.” 

Their choices were limited. She could leave, or they’d have to hide their relationship even harder than before. 

Breaking up, well, neither was going to let that be an option. 

“Where would i go?” She asked weakly. “What would i do?” 

Vanitas tsked. “That’s your father’s bullshit talking. You’re not his doll. You are twenty-two and that’s grown in human years. You don’t have to live the life he’s painted for you. You’ve painted your own life.” 

She shifted, old and fragile mindsets trying to sink in. Ansem wanted his daughters to be perfect, but his definition of perfect. 

“You’re the girl who snuck out to take real witch lessons. At midnight. Alone.” Vanitas muttered, cupping her face. “You paint vampires and make a pretty penny doing it. How could you think i’d leave you homeless? You’re mine.” 

She felt heat rise in her face. “Dad wouldn’t understand. I don’t think anyone in my family would. They’re so frightened of everything they don’t understand.” 

“Brainwashed by the hunter mentality. The same moon that grants hunters like Riku their abilities is the same moon that embraces vampires, calls to werewolves, and provides energy for witches spells. The moon never called for a blood bath.” 

Naminé smiled wobbly. “A funny thing for a vampire to say.” 

“No less true.” He cupped her chin. “If Ansem finds out about us you are going to be a princess locked away in a tower and you won’t be able to tweak the spells to let me waltz in anymore.” 

She nodded and his heart oddly enough, felt like it was being squeezed. Anyone else and he would have gotten annoyed but Naminé was his. Her happiness was important to him. 

“That’s probably where dad is tonight.” she admitted. “Meeting with Xehanort again.”

“He might overlook you on occasion but not enough.” Vanitas dragged his fingers down her cheek. “If i can’t get to you to protect you...” 

“You might starve.” 

He bared his fangs, “This is not about me. I can eat anywhere.” 

Naminé leaned against him. “I know. I just know it won’t be simple.” 

“Then let’s force it to be simple.” He caught her in a kiss again. He ached to prick her lip on his fangs for a taste but didn’t. “You’re an adult. You’re allowed to move out. He can’t stop you without looking like the controlling bastard he is. It doesn’t have to be for me. It doesn’t have to be because you’re a witch. The simple answer is all that is required. Striking out on your own. Taking up painting full time. We’ll find you a studio.” 

Her smile widened a little. “A studio. That would be a believable reason for me to leave.” 

“You need the space. So many paints...” Vanitas grinned, all sharp canines. “You’ve always been the creative one. The eccentric one. I’m sure there will be a fuss but you just want to paint, right?” 

“Mostly.” Naminé slid her around around him. “Mostly i’m tired of hiding in the shadows when i want to see you. Tired of opened windows and curfews.” 

Vanitas held her tight against him. “I will set up the space. Have you casually come upon it. You could make rent just by the paintings to sell to Ansem’s snobby friends. Xehanort will send someone else to follow you for a bit and find nothing. You'll be safe and trusted enough to leave.” 

Naminé nodded once, resting against him again. Leaving for herself felt better than leaving because he told her to. Vanitas might have been the vampire she was tying herself too but he gave her more freedom than Ansem ever had. 

“I like this idea. I like it a lot. Just to be able to not have to constantly look over my shoulder. To get real sleep. To see you whenever i wanted.” 

Vanitas kissed her, hiking her up into his arms again while he swiftly moved over to her bed. He laid her down, hovering over her with the biggest desire to mark as much skin as he could. He’d had to refrain for several weeks now. 

“You’re hungry.” Naminé said, looking fairly amused but she knew his habits by how. She spread her legs and hooked one over his shoulder. He couldn’t leave visible marks so he’d taken leaving them where they wouldn’t be seen. Worst case scenario, well, she had aced that healing potions class. 

He pushed up the hem of her dress, nuzzling between her legs with his nose pressed to her panties. Her breath hitched, eyes rolling back as his hunger grew. She had desires to feed him as much as he wanted to eat. It was the nature of a blood bond. 

“Vani…” She whispered, skin already tingling. 

He hummed, pressing his lips to her inner thigh, kissing an old faded mark and making sure he was drinking from the opposite leg from last time. He kissed a new spot before his jaws opened wider and his fangs sank in. 

The blood touching his lips left them both in a state of euphoria. Naminé wiggled and twisted but had no real desire to get away. She was just actually trying to find an outlet for her own pleasure but they’d get to that soon. They always did. Never once had Vanitas left her hanging after he tasted her blood. 

It was a private moment that was rarely ever shared. They vampires she knew would rather she see them at their most vulnerable sexual moments than when enjoying the taste of their partners blood. 

Naminé moaned, the feeling making her toes curled and her voice shake. Better were the noises Vanitas made throughout every gulp of blood. He was so very careful not to take too much. 

Both were slow to react to the door opening, a voice speaking before even coming in all the way. 

“Nami, did you hear a- **Nami**!” Kairi gasped loud. 

“Not now Kairi.” Naminé said, almost slurring. She'd never gotten around to locking the damn door. “Almost at the best part.” She just couldn’t deal with both of these things at the same time. Kairi would have to wait.

Vanitas pulled his fangs free, licking at the blood to heal the wound before glancing up at Kairi. His eyes burned a bright red and his lips were covered in blood. “You next?” 

Kairi took one look, a whimper in her throat before she keeled over backwards. Out cold. 

“Huh,” Vanitas blinked. “Should we worry about that?” Sure he was a little annoyed they’d been interrupted but he’d be furious if this ruined Naminé’s chances at getting away without suspicion. 

“No.” Naminé muttered, still wracked with shivers. “I’ll have her think she was dreaming later.” She grabbed at his shirt to pull him higher. “You can continue first, yeah?” 

He laughed, licking his lips clean before kissing her. “Oh yes, i can.” So close. They were nearly at the finish line. He’d have her safe with him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Vanitas/Naminé tag really so nonexistent that i had to type it in myself? Really? But they're so cute...


End file.
